


Crackdown

by dishonestdreams



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams
Summary: Sex doesn't always go according to (Gerard's) plan once Frank gets involved...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Pornday





	Crackdown

**Author's Note:**

> High speed porn for Pornday!
> 
> Unplanned, unbeta'd, fast and dirty (yes, exactly like that). Enjoy?

“On your knees,” Gerard says, with a smile, and Frank drops so fast he practically gives himself vertigo.

His pulse is racing, heartbeat thundering in his ears, and he can’t take his eyes off what Gerard is holding casually across his shoulders. Because Gerard has an actual, motherfucking _riding crop_ that he clearly stole from their photoshoot that afternoon and Frank can’t even fucking… _Jesus_.

“The _fuck_, Gee?” he says, and it comes out breathier than he’d thought it would.

Gerard’s smile sharpens, and he steps forward, sliding the crop off his shoulders. “I noticed, Frankie,” he says, his voice pitched low enough that Frank has to strain to hear him. “You have no fucking idea what you looked like when they brought this thing out.”

“So, you stole it?” Frank says, with an unwarranted rasp, but he’s distracted; it lacks its usual bite, and Gerard just quirks an eyebrow at him. Frank can’t take his eyes off the crop, tracking as Gerard sweeps it gracefully back and forth in front of him, and his breath hitches as Gerard brings it closer, to stroke lightly down his face. The leather is butter soft, leaving a tingle on his skin in its wake, and Frank can _smell_ it if he draws a deep enough breath. He let his eyes fall half-closed, and he sways forward into the teasing touch as it trails across his cheek.

“Fuck,” Gerard bites out the curse above him like it _hurts_, and then the tip of the crop is under Frank’s chin and Gerard’s pushing up to tip Frank’s head back. “Eyes on me, Frankie. You look away, and I’ll stop.”

Frank’s eyes fly open, his breath stuttering in his chest like a protest, because _fuck_ no. He’s not down with stopping. Gerard’s waiting for him, and when Frank’s eyes meet his, he smiles again. It’s a slow curl of his lips with a wicked edge that makes Frank want to curl in on himself, and his eyelids flutter despite himself, but he keeps them open. Gerard drags the tip of the crop up over Frank’s chin to press against his lips. “Yeah,” he murmurs, low and satisfied, “Kiss it.”

Frank shudders, but there’s a hum under his skin that’s making him want to _push_, just to see what happens. He keeps his gaze locked on Gerard’s as he lets his mouth fall open, his bottom lip pressed against the rigid core of the crop, while he flicks his tongue out against the curved flexible tip. He groans as the leather taste explodes across his tongue, and Gerard’s eyes go impossibly dark before he catches hold of Frank’s jaw with a bruising grip.

Frank smirks, slow and dirty, letting the leather slide over his lips, and Gerard’s eyes flash warningly as he digs his thumb against the corner of Frank’s mouth.

“Careful,” he murmurs, his gaze locked on Frank’s mouth, but Frank feels heavy and loose and daring, and he’s never been fucking careful around Gerard in his _life_. He flicks his tongue out again, letting it drag heavily across the surface of the leather, before he sucks the tip of the crop into his mouth.

Gerard _growls_, and his fingers bite deeper into Frank’s jaw as he uses his hold to tip Frank’s head impossibly further back. He yanks the crop away, and Frank has a half-second to mourn its loss before Gerard drops to his knees in front of him and replaces it with his mouth. His kiss is all teeth and fire, biting at Frank’s lips and demanding entrance, and Frank pushes back into it, his mouth sliding against Gerard’s even as he pushes up, greedily closer. 

Gerard’s eyes are wild when he pulls back, with one last bite to Frank’s bottom lip that throbs even after he’s moved away. “Fucking filthy, Frankie,” he says, all sharp vowels and bitten-off consonants, and Frank rolls his shoulders in a slow, lazy shrug.

“You love it,” he slurs, already sex-drunk, his head swimming and his skin buzzing, even from what little they’ve done, and Gerard barks out a laugh.

“I really fucking do,” he says, and he loosens his grip on Frank’s jaw, before running his hand down Frank’s body, feather-soft touches that zing across Frank’s skin, making his breaths come short and fast. Gerard runs his fingers along the waistband of Frank’s jeans, tantalisingly light before he presses between his legs, cupping Frank’s cock with a slow grip-release that makes Frank’s mouth fall open on a wordless groan. “But so do you.”

“Never, _fuck_, said I didn’t,” Frank says, and he’s rocking his hips up against Gerard’s hand without really thinking about, just chasing that slow throb of desire that’s coiling tighter and tighter in his gut. He could get off like this, just like this – he has before – but he wants _more_. “Gonna do something about it?”

“Fuck, yes,” Gerard drops back on his heels, and Frank’s hips stutter abortively as he pulls his hand away. Gerard grins, sharp and wicked. “Pants off, Frankie.”

Frank’s fingers are clumsy and slow, and Gerard laughs when he swears as he fumbles with his stupid fucking button fly while still trying to keep his eyes fixed on Gerard’s face. Frank would flip him off, but he’s too busy shuffling his jeans and boxers down his thighs, his cock jumping up to knock against his belly as he finally frees it from the fabric. He gets them as far as his knees when Gerard’s voice stops him.

“S’good enough,” he says, molasses slow, like he’s talking through a mouthful of treacle. “Fucking gorgeous, Frankie. Gonna make you come now, kay?”

Frank’s _more_ than okay with that. He’s expecting Gerard’s mouth, or maybe his hand and he’s good with either; he’s so far beyond ready for Gerard to touch him that it’s not even fucking funny. He’s not expecting the slide of rigid leather under his cock and across his balls, and he snaps up whipcord straight, his next breath coming as a hiss. His hands clench into fists against his thighs, even as his cock jerks, leaving a wet smear across his belly.

“_Jesus_,” he chokes, and Gerard stutters over another laugh.

“Fuck, Frankie,” he breathes out, almost reverent, and Frank has to stifle a hysterical giggle at the look of wonder on Gerard’s face. “You really fucking like this.”

“Yeah,” Frank echoes Gerard’s tone, and Gerard drags the crop back up the underside of his cock, before he brushes it teasingly over Frank’s slit, and Frank’s eyes flutter closed. “Aww, fuck.”

A brief whistle of air is all the warning he gets before a stinging blow lands on his inner thigh, and Frank shouts out something garbled and inarticulate as pain radiates up his leg, reverberating through his cock and sending heady arousal coursing through his body.

“Told you to keep your eyes on me,” Gerard mutters, “But I don’t fucking care, fuck, Frankie, I gotta-“

It’s all the warning Frank gets before he’s being shoved backwards, his shoulder blades crashing against the floor with his legs still folded under him and it aches so fucking good that he doesn’t care. Gerard hovers over him; his cheeks red, hair falling into his eyes, and teeth sinking into his bottom lip and, _fuck_, he’s so fucking gorgeous it makes Frank’s chest clench.

Then Gerard ducks his head between Frank’s legs, swallowing him down in one smooth movement, and Frank yells as his spine arches up off the floor. Gerard rewards him with a scrape of his teeth against Frank’s cock that makes his eyes roll back in his head, and then sets about taking Frank apart, sinking low enough for his nose to brush against Frank’s pubes before pulling off on a slow, heavy suck to tongue against that sensitive spot just below the head. Again and again, and it’s a chaotic tangle of sensation; the heat of Gerard’s mouth, the bite of his fingers pinning Frank’s hips to the floor and the dangerous scrape of his teeth all combining to turn Frank into a sweaty, shaking mess

Frank shoves his wrist in his mouth, and bites down viciously, but there’s no way he’s holding back and he comes down Gerard’s throat with a shout, blinding pleasure burning through him in waves that intensify rather than ebb. Gerard swallows down everything he has to give, messy and wet as he alternates between sucking and licking until Frank’s twisting away, hissing at the burning edge that’s crept in alongside every touch, an acid edge to his aftershocks which isn’t unpleasant but is abso-fucking-lutely too much.

Gerard kneels up over him, his mouth spit-slick, his eyes dark and his hair wild. He tears open his own pants, shoving his hand inside, all desperation without finesse, and Frank can see the moment he gets his hand on his own cock by the way his mouth falls open obscenely wide. It’s enough to make Frank’s exhausted dick twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again, and he’s scrambling to get his elbows underneath him, because he fucking wants this too, but Gerard’s already thrusting up into his own fist. Frank doesn’t have chance to do anything before Gerard stills with a hitching gasp, a tremble in his arm that spreads to an uncontrolled full body shake as his orgasm tears through him.

Frank swears, and Gerard hiccups out a laugh before he slides off Frank to slump bonelessly on the floor beside him, a line of heat against Frank’s side as he drops his head to press against Frank’s shoulder. Frank could move, should move really, because the air is getting chill against his thighs and his knees are already going to hurt like a bastard once he finally unfolds them, but. Right now, with Gerard’s fingers tracing idle shapes across his hip and Gerard’s breath warm on his neck, he doesn’t _want_ to.

“Fuck,” Gerard says, thickly.

“Fuck,” Frank agrees, dragging the word out as long as he can, before he rolls his head to one side and fixes Gerard with a bleary stare. “You broke me.”

Gerard nods slowly. “Yeah,” he says, and he bites his lip with a shrug. “Was gonna break you more. I had plans, but. We got distracted.”

Frank pauses, thinking about that for long enough that it sends a shiver down his spine, and then he waves one hand in the direction of the abandoned crop. “We’re taking that thing home with us, right?”

Gerard grins.


End file.
